


We're Setting this Track on Fire, this Melody is Wave

by whoreshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol and Drugs, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia AU, Swearing, kun taeil and taeyong are only mentioned oof, uh this is boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreshi/pseuds/whoreshi
Summary: Mark takes his job as the leader of one of the biggest gangs very seriously, but he loves his Donghyuck just as much. When his gang is pushed to the edge, what would he do to save what he has built up while protecting the one he loves the most?





	We're Setting this Track on Fire, this Melody is Wave

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by sweetkpopfan here in ao3 and cheonmanjaem on twitter!  
> (please if y'all see this omg unsee this trash)
> 
> \+ proofread by a dear friend irl that i love so much i'd literally sell my kidney in exchange for her happiness

Mark came home completely tired, energy drained out of his body as he collapses on his Vig Chesterfield leather sofa exclusively delivered from the west.

He was stressed, no lie, and his biggest rival just added up to his problems. His business had been flopping nowadays due Taeyong's absence because of his overseas seminars, one of his best snipers fell into coma after a major collision incident caused by a drug-centered gang, someone caused a riot in their bar, and he's currently going through a tight, insolvent situation, as he lost all his bills in gambling with shark loans chasing after him. All the misfortunes and Mr. Lee had to place him in a much worse situation.

Mr. Lee is a middle-aged man with a corrupted mind, eyes only sparkling when it comes to money. But even with his horribly corrupt soul, he still had bit of a heart to care for his own son. Mark considers him as the worst enemy he's ever had, and it only made his life riskier when he's literally his lover's biological father.

"Morkie? You home?" Donghyuck's voice rings from their shared room (It's actually just Mark's, but since Donghyuck frequently comes over his place, Mark's bed eventually became Donghyuck's favorite sleeping place due to his silky duvet that costs more than his life), his pastel rainbow hair poking out the door.

"Yo Hyuck," Mark grunts, leaning on to the velvety hand of the couch and takes out a cigarette stick and lighter from his pocket.

"Why the long face?" Donghyuck questions, barefoot on his toes (which Mark finds very cute) walking over towards the elder. "Did Johnny hyung steal your condoms again or what?"

"Fortunately that asshat didn't bother me all day about my condom stock, and instead went out of town with Ten. I think it's a honeymoon or some wedding anniversary shit, I honestly don't know."

Donghyuck sits down on Mark's lap, the other now straddling him. Their eyes met, Mark sort of taken aback to be greeted with the sharpness of Donghyuck's flashy orbs staring back at him.

"Back to my original question, why do you look so down?" He shortly inhales. "Is it dad and his bullshit again?"

"Hm," Mark hums, taking in his cigarette. "Who else? He's back at it with his usual bullshit. He had Doyoung arrested, blocked Sicheng's hacking codes, and stole thousands Won budget money from Yuta through a senator he had a one night stand with. It's as if he has power to do everything and knows how to get people to do whatever he wants like personal slaves, he just talked to the police and Doyoung was placed behind those ugly rail bars, demanded the net to delete all of Sicheng's work, and hooked Yuta up with a senator. It's no doubt he's trying to bring us to our downfall."

It didn't take long for Donghyuck to drop his jaw in surprise. "Doyoung hyung's in jail? Dad did that? Impossible, king Kim bigmouth Dongyoung got arrested? What the fuck—"

"Doyoung is planned to be bailed out tomorrow by Jaehyun, so don't worry too much. And as for Sicheng and Yuta, I don't really know. It's a huge relief that he didn't bother to do anything with Ten's experiments or confiscate Taeil's weapon collection."

Donghyuck only rolls his eyes. "Why did you even thought Yuta hyung would be a good treasurer?! He loses grip of money once his sexual frustrations take over his mind!"

Mark deeply sighs. "Lesson learned i guess."

"Anyways, about Sicheng hyung's codes and the money stolen, I'll see if I can get them back. Hopefully, but to be frank, there's apparently a higher chance we'll get them back as far as I can see." Mark isn't lying when he says that he just saw glistening stars in the younger's eyes. "Of course I'm the gang's savior, being your boyfriend and the one biologically connected to the greatest enemy, your connivance! I'm your fabulous boyfriend!"

Mark only chuckles, before pulling Donghyuck's head closer and closed the gap between their lips. No doubt Donghyuck could actually taste the minty taste of Mark's cigarette, the warm smoke from Mark's hot breathe ghosting over his tongue. The kiss lasted long enough, causing Donghyuck to smile irresistibly.

"I'm fortunate to have you then, but for now let's go to sleep, I can't deal with this headache anymore. Besides, we still have to visit Jungwoo tomorrow. Not to forget a moping Yukhei too."

"Oh right, Jungwoo hyung! Poor him, having to go through such an event. Hope he wakes up soon."

 

. . .

 

Donghyuck dashed out of his campus, scurrying off to the bar to meet Mark. By the time he slammed the door open and was greeted by a smoking Mark at one of the lobby's shimmery couches, he quickly jumped onto his boyfriend and embraced him, eliciting a groan from the latter.

"Hyuck, you're heavy."

"Who cares? I missed you. Lectures today were so fucking boring."

"Missed you too. Let's go, off to a sick place."

They waltzed to the parking lot and rode Johnny's Buggati Chiron without the owner's permission, driving off to the hospital where Jungwoo was confined in. It didn't take long for them to arrive since it wasn't that far from their bar, Donghyuck stepped in to the building first and signed in the log book.

"Did you write my pen name?" Mark asks as they were now walking on the hallways, currently headed to Jungwoo's room.

"Sure did," Donghyuck grins, stealing a peck on the other's cheek. "Of course I would never fucking expose you to some stupid log shit. Besides, I love your pen name for I was the one who came up with it."

"I figured you do. Thanks anyway, you're the best."

"Anything that satisfies you, Markie."

Upon reaching the room, Mark knocks gently on the door and in less than a minute it opened, revealing Yukhei.

"Oh, it's you guys." The tall man croaked, making it obvious to the two that he had been crying a lot.

"Jesus Christ, Yukhei." Mark groans at the sight of him. "Your face is a mess. Did you eat? Sleep? Were you taking care of yourself? Or did you just cry yourself in the whole night? It had been four days since Jungwoo fell into a coma, learn to move on rather than to mope for the rest of your life."

"Oh c'mon now," Yukhei whines. "That's not how you greet your best friend, is it? And shut your ugly mouth, you don't understand how it feels to have the love of your life be in a coma for approximately a year and a half."

"You're being overdramatic." Donghyuck rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Mark knows better than to greet a useless guy who can't move on from the loss of the love of his life. And you're the one to shut up here, Mark's mouth isn't ugly."

"You're just biased, you cunt."

Donghyuck stomps in rage. "Mark! He called me cunt!"

"Let's stop this okay? Jungwoo would be so devastated when he finds out we're fighting in front of his death bed." Mark nags. Donghyuck bats his eyelash at the burst of his love's intellect.

"DON'T SAY THE D WORD!"

"He didn't say dick?" Donghyuck mocks.

Yukhei huffs. "Can't you just evaporate? I wonder why your dad isn't done with your bullshit yet and trashes our business instead."

"I'm solid, I am no gas. I'm not a mothball so sorry hun, can't evaporate."

The bickering only halted when Mark's phone rang. He slid it out of his pocket and didn't bother looking on the I.D. caller, only placed it on his ear right away.

"Hello?"

_"Good day, Mark. This is Sicheng. I called to inform you that our bank account was hacked. Yuta checked the system and it's been confirmed that all the money was gone. Whoever stole our savings left our vault empty and with their hands full. I can't figure out how they were able to get pass our highly secured account, but it just happened. I'm sorry for our loss, but there's still a way to get them back. Perhaps you can meet us at the bar's lobby and gather for a small meeting? Thank you."_

"Okay, thanks for the information. We'll be there in a moment." Mark quickly ends the call and pockets his phone afterwards. He takes out his wallet and threw hundreds of cash at Yukhei's direction, the papers flying everywhere. "Better take care of yourself and pay for Jungwoo's hospital bills. Hyuck, let's go."

Mark exits the door and scurries out of the room as Donghyuck tails behind. Yukhei watches them get out before rubbing the back of his neck while frowning.

"Aack, their love is so blessed. I envy them."

 

. . .

 

By the time the two arrived, six people were lounging on the couches in silence, making it obvious that they all have been waiting for Mark and Donghyuck. Doyoung is the one who speaks first, breaking the eerie silence.

"Good afternoon, how's Jungwoo?" He questions, only to receive a shrug from Mark. "Ah, I see he hasn't woken up yet. Perhaps we may begin."

"We should," Sicheng emphasizes. Yuta passes a lighted cigarette stick to him.

"So," Mark inhales. "Who got through our bank account and stole the payroll? Any accusations with valid evidences?"

"I have my finger pointed on one of Donghyuck's father's henchmen," goes Jaehyun's orotund speech. "Overheard them awhile ago while rescuing Doyoung. There were two of them together in one cell beside Doyoung's, and were talking about one of their folks stealing our money and even seemed delighted by the news."

"Heard them too and it extremely pisses me to the point I wanted to rip their hair off their scalp," Donghyuck doesn't miss the sight of Doyoung popping a vein. The latter scowls at him, causing Donghyuck to step back a bit and hide behind an unfazed Mark. "You know, Mark, why of all people you chose a kid whose father is a monster that forces us into the clutches of hell and purloins our gaiety? Have you ever thought of him betraying us one day, and that he is only tricking us ever cross your mind at all, Mark? You clever, witted, judicious Mark? Or are you not wise anymore and just pitifully blinded by that demon?"

"Oh c'mon Doyoung, Hyuckie isn't like that," Ten insists while polishing his nails of black paint. "You're thinking too much. Hyuckie is on our side of course, and being kin with that old geezer doesn't stop him from being part of us. For heaven's sake, he's the one Mark had chosen. Mark knows him better than any of us here does, right Hyuckie?"

Donghyuck gulps but nods nonetheless. The aura Doyoung radiates frightens him so much.

Doyoung crosses his arms and grits his teeth. "You're one to talk, Ten. You just came from a honeymoon and now you've been brainwashed."

"Hey at least I got to spend time with my Johnbabes!"

"Shh, babe, don't talk back to a fuming Doyoung." Johnny whispers into Ten's ear, shushing the shorter boy.

"Stop arguing, you two. Jaehyun, control your man like how Johnny does." Yuta implies before glancing at Mark. "We didn't come to gather here for a nettlesome bicker between two gay co-workers. What now, Mark?"

"I'll deal with it." He remarks. "I won't send any of you into an assassination. It's too risky to assassinate Mr. Lee and I don't want any of you to mark this day as your doomsday. Therefore, I'll handle this alone."

Johnny raises an eyebrow. "You sure Mark? We're always here for you, you know."

Mark shakes his head. "Thanks a lot hyung, but no is no. Your safety is my priority. I won't send any of you and that's final."

"Understood. Good luck then, and make sure to come out alive whether you have our payrolls or not. It's okay to fail as long as you're still breathing." Yuta marvels, a small grin making its way to his face.

"Thank you for the quote, Yuta. That's all for today then. Dismissed." Mark clapped and everyone automatically stood up from their seats and went to wherever they want.

Johnny flipped the 'open' sign in front of their entrance door before disappearing to the employees' management room. Yuta and Sicheng drove off to their date as they considered this day as their day off, while Doyoung and Jaehyun went home probably to warm off and for Doyoung, who's still furious to calm down. Donghyuck dropped onto one of the designer couches and slid out his phone, starting to scroll through the screen as if he's left the world entering a completely new dimension. He lets out a heavy huff upon the sight of Doyoung now vanishing further along with Jaehyun as they rode a cab.

Before Ten could even come back to his usual job as a bartender and tend to the counter, Mark had called for his name.

"Ten?" Said boy turned around. "May I ask you a favor? You're actually doing your real job today, I guess."

"Anything to pleasure you, Markie. How can I help you?"

"Can you conduct an experiment and make illegal drugs?" Mark requested, his voice gravelly and demanding. "Like, not illegal drugs, but looks illegal. Deadline is settled at midnight, precisely 12."

 

. . .

 

Mark's fingers trail over Donghyuck's mouth, making sure he doesn't speak a word. He directs the gun to his head which causes the younger male to shiver under his touch. Mark presses his body to Donghyuck's, locking the teen in his fondle while he also had his hands bound in cuffs. Clearly, Donghyuck was completely vulnerable as his boyfriend's hostage.

Mr. Lee stands there in horror, the streetlights illuminating his rival's blood-lusted face. He must save his son, he must save his son, but then again he absolutely didn't want to return the money.

"Return the money or I'll gun down this piece of garbage." Comes Mark's keen tongue, his voice sharper than a knife.

Donghyuck whimpers. _Being suffocated by Mark was so hot, being called garbage by the most dangerous mafia was so hot, how could I be this lucky when I was a total piece of shit my whole life?_

Mark only tightens his grip around Donghyuck, the latter almost unable to breathe.

"What are you going to do when I return this to you?" Mr. Lee hesitantly interrogates. He stares at his Donghyuck's sincere eyes, the pure orbs obviously saying he's suffering, needs help, and wants safety. But unknown to Mr. Lee, he was being tempted by his own son.

"Keep him alive of course. Then again, that's only if you return **our**  money." Mark's voice was cold and harsh, but to Donghyuck it turned him on. _What the fuck, he's so alluring oh my god, can he stop speaking right next to my ear_? "I'll give you ten seconds to return it, and ten seconds to drug your son little by little. And by the tenth countdown, he'll die of overdose." _Okay what the fuck._

Mark knows he's going too far, but Donghyuck himself vowed once that he'll do anything for Mark, he'll accept whatever he does and he'll die for Mark. Donghyuck knows Mark loves him, he's not using him, he's aware that he's not a toy he would fool around with. In fact, Donghyuck is Mark's strength anyway, one he stands by his side and guide him.

"One," Mark starts as he took some pills from his pocket and forces Donghyuck to swallow them, aggressively pushing them in his mouth. Donghyuck was astonished upon the realization they tasted like his favorite pop candies, but due to his reaction Mr. Lee thought he really was consuming illegal drugs. Yet, he still stood there in bewilderment, watching his son being "illegally drugged" by his greatest rival right in front of him.

"Two," Mark yet again took another batch of pills and pushed them down Donghyuck's throat, and this time Donghyuck identified them as his favorite gummy bears. He chews the pills and they indeed tasted glutinous, which was a cool mystery to him on how Mark transformed his favorite gummy bears to looking like illegal drugs. Donghyuck dramatically collapses, Mark covering his mouth while he chews as to not make the situation fishy to Mr. Lee.

"Okay, okay, you can stop right there," Mr. Lee orders. He throws the suitcase in front of Mark and stepped back a bit. "There you go, you fucker."

Mr. Lee leaves them behind and bolted away from the uncanny scene (it affected him badly, due to the fact it was the first time he saw his son with his rival). Mark figured he was too afraid to confront him further and might ruin his own image towards Donghyuck, although said boy already knew everything more than he did.

Mark immediately bends down to the weak Donghyuck, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He uncuffs his hands and gazed at his eyes. "You okay, Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck didn't answer, but he hugs Mark with his now free hands and started sobbing on his shoulders.

"Thank you so much, Mark."

"No problem. Always be reminded I also care for your loved ones. I'll never kill your father as much as I hate him unless he does something bad to you."

Donghyuck fondly smiles. "I always knew you have a good heart beyond that cold facade of yours."

"Only for you. Now c'mon, let's go home and go on a temporary comatose."

"Oh sheez, you're still corny."

"Sleep isn't just sleep for me, it's a temporary comatose."

"Okay fine. Carry me home and give me more of your 'drugs' aka my favorite candies. Who knew you can name all my favorites?"

For a moment Donghyuck saw Mark soften at the mention of 'carry', before the elder stood up from the ground and signalled Donghyuck to hop onto his back. Donghyuck didn't resist and swiftly jumped onto his lover's back, snuggling to his warm neck. Mark didn't stir at that.

"I love you so much, Mark." Donghyuck whispers into his ear as he was being carried. By the time they reached the end of the long alleyway, Mark replies in his softest voice ever.

"I love you more, Hyuck."

 

. . .

 

The next day was pretty chill for Donghyuck, considering that he dressed up in a fancy suit for the opening anniversary of the gang's bar; in short, for a party that night.

Walking into the bar side by side with Mark at 9 in the evening was a double bewilderment for everyone, as Donghyuck himself was wearing a black, glittery Comme des Garçons Homme suit that blended well with his entrancing brown eyes and truffle hazel hair, while Mark had a pretty dark makeover and wore a midnight blue tuxedo that went well with his barrel cuffs. Donghyuck found him so hot, he felt as if his heart was about to combust.

The two sat down on the couch where Johnny and Ten were sitting on, the shorter offering Mark a shot of vermouth.

"Where had you two been this whole morning and even afternoon? I called both of you many times,  but I reckoned you turned off your cellphones." Johnny inquires right after downing his glass of whisky.

"We were still asleep at that time, only woke up at 3 in the afternoon. All because his old man met us at 4 in the morning and had us home and knocked out at 5." Mark responds. Donghyuck could only nod and was pretty awkward, but that didn't stop his beauty from showing off.

"Donghyuck, your makeup today is breathtaking, Mark's very lucky to have you as his." Ten praises with a smile, "did you do it by yourself?"

"Thank you very much, I'm touched. And yes, I did it by myself." Donghyuck answers, a blush forming across his cheeks due to the compliment.

"Splendid! You can be our dancers' makeup artist sometimes."

"I'm not really interested in taking jobs because of my father's wealth and lending of his money to me, but it'd be my pleasure to serve you with high quality makeovers."

"Great then," Johnny simply comments.

"I heard Taeyong's back," Mark smoothly changes the topic, "did he say anything?"

"We greeted him and he only asked if everybody's alright. And Jaehyun, as our usual show-off public speaker, told him that the two of you had shut down Mr. Lee's relations with us and automatically made him drop out of our enemy list, our money was now returned, Sicheng successfully hacked the main system that blocked his strategies and now is back to his own business, Yuta has promised to be extra careful from now on, Taeil says he's only attending this party since for the first time in forever he says he's tired of reloading our guns and sharpening our knives, Doyoung isn't attending tonight because of recent reports that weigh a ton ("Plot twist, he attended to fuck around with Jaehyun involving alcohol because all men do is lie. I'm one hundred percent sure he ain't doing work tonight." Ten sasses with a murmurous voice, unnerved to press his husband's buttons because after all, a talking Johnny shouldn't be interrupted. Donghyuck pursues his lips and tries to hold his cackle upon hearing the short man's statement.), and me and Ten just came back from Bora Bora, French Polynesia."

"Cool how he evenly made no bridge between remarking about the events and referring to this party." Mark bellowed, sipping a mix of cola and vodka brought to him by Ten.

Johnny shrugs his shoulder. "He's a professional public speaker anyway, what would you expect?"

As if on cue, Jaehyun showed up in the fanciest suit ever designed with a shimmering beige bowtie just gracing beneath his chin. He confronts Ten, gripping on his glass of what looked like tequila.

"Good evening to you guys."

"You're too formal." Johnny insults. "Loosen up, we're your best buddies right here breathing in front of you. Wassup man."

Jaehyun chortles, his pretty dimples now adorning on his poky cheeks. "Yo dear homies. Cheetah, may have some of your GHBs?"

Ten didn't take long in reaching out to a vial from his pocket then hands it to Jaehyun. Ten's own versions of GHB were free from the hellish after-effects such as seizures or lowered body temperature anyway; though overdosing on it will send you to the hospital right away or worse, death. "Here you go. Care to share why you're planning to get downright wasted?"

Jaehyun felt as if he was hit with a hammer on the back of his head. Only Donghyuck noticed that as he was observing the male's actions. Jaehyun was flustered, yet he still expertly poured the drugs onto his drink.

"It's Doyoung, isn't it? We haven't seen him, but I can already tell he showed up in his best to turn you on." Mark implies.

"Y'all caught me. Got to go." Jaehyun scurries off with his now drugged tequila. He was too mortified to talk further with the four which could possibly lead them to talking about the much more nasty stuff.

"Aw, cutie Jaehyunnie is bashful and feels embarrassed. I know he'll get laid tonight anyways. Speaking of Doyoung, I heard from Jaehyun himself that he's planning to directly apologize to you Hyuckie. Ugh, how dare he distrust someone reliable and angelic as you." Ten mentions with a disgusted face upon saying the last sentence. "Oh, Hyuckie, how much shots have you consumed?"

"This is the fourth one," the boy replies, consuming the whole alcohol to the very last drops left. Technically he didn't even hear Ten's other statement about Doyoung or whatsoever.

"Cool, try drinking that till your ninth since it's the best amount for you, you know. Figured you might want some nice time with your Mark tonight." Ten winks. He turns to Johnny and clings to the taller's arm. "John babes, wanna go to the dance floor? They're playing high quality music, I think Kun's the one DJ-ing tonight. Whoever it is, they sure got some nice taste."

"Whatever pleases you." Johnny glances at Mark and Donghyuck. "Better behave well for the night, kids."

Ten drags Johnny to the crowded dance floor, conflating with the drunkard people wilding to the blasting music as Mark and Donghyuck only sat there next to each other.

It was silent between them for a few seconds till Donghyuck crawled towards Mark and occupied the rest of the space of the couch, leaving no spots for somebody else to sit. The furniture belonged to him and Mark from the very beginning anyway, as Mark was the one who purchased the designer couch as an additional design to their workplace.

"Minhyungie," the teen purrs into his ear, sending shivers down Mark's spine. His voice in his drunken state was so, so provocative it truly turned him on.

Donghyuck draws closer until their faces were touching, their lips dancing on each other. It was a sloppy kiss for Donghyuck was drunk and only cared about feeling of his lover's intoxicating lips.

"Hyuck, you're wasted."

"I'm not!" He childishly grumbled, pouting as he dropped into Mark's stomach and flails his arms. "I'm not drunk, I swear~"

Mark lets out a distressed sigh. How will he deal with him tonight?

"Why are you so perfect? So beautiful? So flawless? Daaaaamn I can't believe I'm dating a god."

Mark blinks. Donghyuck's face is so close to his as if the younger man had been observing his features all the time. Mark can't believe he's doing the same; his eyelashes were like the gentle wings of an angel, his lips flushed pink, nose sculpted like the most precious ever gem, his cute moles so tempting to be poked, and his clear tan skin completing his irresistible beauty.

"Jesus Christ, Donghyuck. What am I supposed to do with you?"

Donghyuck curls his fists on Mark's suit, grabbing on them to pull him closer. Before he can even dive in to devour Mark's inviting lips, the latter took over and prompted the teen to lie down on the leather couch, him now hovering above Donghyuck. Mark didn't miss that flash of daze in his eyes as he harshly pins his hands on the armrest.

"Ugh fuck you, Lee Donghyuck."

"Please do."

Mark absolutely won't forget to kill Ten tomorrow for telling Donghyuck to drink nine shots. He's displeased, but then again a sloshed Donghyuck only happens once in a blue moon.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it all the way here then thank you so much omg bless you
> 
> i hope you all just imagined their outfits on each scenes as their outfits in regular (such as mark in that black flowery shirt and hyuck in that vivid, colorful long-sleeved shirt for the encounter with mr. lee or mark in that sparkly suit and hyuck in that for the night party yeet)
> 
> this is my first nct fic even if ive been an nctzen for awhile now so rlly, thanks for taking your time to read it!!
> 
> scream at me on:  
> ig - wanclerlustdoyoung (nct), frostsvt (svt), lustrousdoyoungs (spam)  
> wp - svtism-


End file.
